Gateu Opera
by shinelightseeker
Summary: [Chap 2 Up!] Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mulai merasakan perasaan aneh ketika tengah menghabiskaan waktu bersama; seperti pipi yang memanas, dada bergemuruh, ataupun sesuatu yang seperti tengah menari-nari di dalam perut. Selain itu, Chanyeol mulai bersikap tidak wajar dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Apa yang terjadi? [a Chanbaek story]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Gateu Opera

Author : lightseeker | Rated : T

Genre : romance, angst, Boys Love, AU

Cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Sub Cast : Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer :

All cast belong to their parents, themselves, God, and also SM Entertaiment. But the storyline is pure mine.

**Warning **:

BoyxBoy/BoysLove/Shounen-Ai

_Grab your popcorn and enjoy the movie_

.

.

.

**Inspired by Jin – 'Gone' MV**

'_**Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.' –H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**_

**.001.**

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil berdiri di atas panggung opera, bermandikan lembutnya cahaya lampu sorot—diiringi indahnya alunan musik orkestra. Pemuda _brunette _itu melangkah perlahan menuju bibir panggung, sepasang tangannya tampak meraba-raba udara kosong di hadapannya. Bibir mungilnya tetap bergerak, menghasilkan suara merdu yang berpadu sempurna dengan alunan musik orkestra. Tatapannya kosong, dan hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Lambang kelemahan itu pada akhirnya muncul. Turun dari kedua sudut matanya yang kini terpejam lembut, seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu itu.

Deru tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi gedung opera. Lampu sorot tampak meredup, dan perlahan padam—serta tirai merah besar yang kini menutupi panggung opera.

Para _staff _tampak berlarian di atas panggung, begitupun beberapa pemain yang tampak sibuk dengan posisi masing-masing. Sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk mempersiapkan _scene _berikutnya.

"Baek? Ayo, ganti kostum!" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak si _brunette _yang baru saja beranjak dari duduknya. "Akting dan suaramu semakin menakjubkan saja, Baekhyun-ah!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Soo." Kyungsoo terhenyak. Sebuah benda berat terasa baru saja menubruk dadanya dengan sangat kuat—sesak. Kedua mata bulatnya kini terasa memanas. "Soo, pengelihatanku mulai mengabur. Aku ingin memelukmu, kau ada di sebelah mana?" lirih Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali meraba-raba udara kosong, berharap ia dapat menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Baek," Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua lengannya, lalu merengkuh tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dari belakang. Membenamkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat Baekhyun, menyembunyikan air mata, dan menahan isakannya yang sesekali berhasil lolos dari bibir penuhnya. "Ayo, kita ke dokter, Baek. Aku akan memohon pada _Miss _Jung untuk mencarikan pemain pengganti untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Soo. Aku tak apa. Pandanganku hanya sedikit buram. Mungkin, akibat akting menangis ku tadi." Baekhyun terkekeh. "—lagipula, ini dua _scene _terakhir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji,"

**.002.**

Malam ini adalah pertunjukan terakhir Baekhyun memerankan karakter seorang pria buta yang tengah mencari kembali kebahagiaannya. Baekhyun telah siap dengan setelan jas putih susunya. Dan seperti biasa, ia tengah berdiri di tengah _stage _dengan guyuran lembut cahaya redup lampu sorot.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit yang dipenuhi oleh lampu sorot beragam ukuran. Seketika, Baekhyun merasa cahaya-cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi warna pelangi dan berputar-putar—sukses membuat sepasang matanya terasa sakit. Pandangannya kembali mengabur.

**BRUK!**

Hancur. Semua mimpinya kini telah pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan beling yang tak dapat disatukan kembali. Wu Baekhyun, tak pernah menyangka jika malam itu adalah kali terakhirnya ia dapat berdiri atas panggung opera, dibawah guyuran cahaya indah lampu sorot, diiringi alunan musik orkestra, serta menyaksikan ribuan pasang mata yang menatapnya—kagum.

"Baek!" hal terakhir yang dapat Baekhyun dengar hanyalah pekikan Kyungsoo di tengah riuhnya suara penonton dan derap langkah kaki para _staff _yang tengah berlarian—panik.

**.003.**

Suara dentingan piano yang berasal dari permainan indah seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap berambut karamel, sukses membuat seisi penghuni rumah itu terdiam—tak terkecuali _Mr._Wu yang merupakan pemilik rumah serta guru si pemuda berambut karamel itu. Beberapa _maid _wanita bahkan diam-diam mengintip ke ruang ruang tengah—tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Bagaimana mereka tidak terpikat oleh si rambut karamel, jika pemuda itu termasuk dalam kategori ciptaan yang **nyaris **sempurna.

Dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan atletis, wajah tampan, berbakat, cerdas, dan juga merupakan anak sulung sepasang pebisnis sukses yang berkecimpung di bidang otomotif dan mode.

"Bagus, Chanyeol-ssi! Sepertinya, kau sudah cukup layak untuk bergabung di orkestra." Kris bertepuk tangan. Pria yang baru menginjak kepala empat itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengurus keanggotaanmu di orkestra milikku, secepatnya. Kau sudah belajar banyak dan tak kusangka, kau belajar secepat ini."

"Terimakasih !"

"Kalau begitu, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku masih perlu mengurus beberapa hal. Tapi, jika kau masih ingin tinggal, kau boleh tinggal dan kembali bermain piano—" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Chanyeol. "—kurasa seluruh _maid _ku jatuh cinta padamu," guraunya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kalau salah satu dari _maid _mu adalah penyanyi opera seperti Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun, mungkin aku akan membalas perasaan mereka dengan senang hati." Ujarnya. Kris menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?" selidik Kris.

"Yep, aku penggemarnya dan aku benar-benar ingin dapat berkolaborasi dengannya. Dia benar-benar penyanyi opera remaja yang hebat," Kris hanya mengangguk paham. Pria itu berdehem pelan, sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

Chanyeol kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan melodi indah yang menyentuh hati. Bahkan beberapa _maid _tampak nyaris pingsan jika saja Kris tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Permainan itu terhenti seketika saat sepasang obsidian Chanyeol menangkap sesosok pemuda mungil berambut cokelat madu yang tengah melangkah melewati taman kecil di depan dinding kaca ruang tengah. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, dan ia yakin seratus persen jika pemuda itu adalah **Baekhyun**.

**.004.**

"—Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menjalani pengobatan. Namun, pertunjukan tetap harus dilaksanakan. Dan sore ini, rombongan akan berangkat ke London untuk meneruskan tur mereka. Untuk saat ini, peran Baekhyun akan diambil alih oleh Do Kyungsoo—" Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ini adalah berita keempat yang sudah ia dengar tentang Baekhyun semenjak pulang sekolah—tiga jam yang lalu.

Mobil berwarna putih susu keluaran terbaru milik keluarga Park, berhenti di depan kediaman Kris. Chanyeol pun bergegas turun dari mobil, yang kemudian disambut oleh salah seorang pelayan pria lanjut usia kebanggaan Kris yang telah hampir dua puluh tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Wu.

"Selamat sore, tuan muda. Tuan Kris sedang ada keperluan sebentar, dan beliau berpesan supaya anda menunggunya di taman. Ia akan selesai sebentar lagi," ujarnya ramah. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian melangkah menuju taman yang terletak di depan ruang tengah—dengan dinding kaca sebagai pembatas.

Bukannya duduk, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berdiri mematung dengan sepasang obsidiannya yang tak dapat lepas dari sosok pemuda berperawakan mungil yang duduk di balik piano. Jemari indahnya bergerak ragu menekan tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan suara sumbang yang kurang enak untuk di dengar. Tatapannya kosong, dan hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

_ "Ayolah, Wu Baekhyun! Apa sulitnya bermain piano? Kau sudah hafal letaknya, dan bahkan kau sudah memainkannya sejak taman kanak-kanak!" _

_ "Appa! Impianku adalah menjadi penyanyi opera, bukan seorang pianis! Berhentilah untuk mengatur-atur hidupku! Aku sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan sendiri masa depanku," _si _brunette _meraba-raba permukaan piano, berusaha meraih sebuah toples berukuran sedang berisi permen berbentuk makaroni warna-warni bertabur gula kristal yang diletakkan di atas meja piano.

"_Tak ada seorangpun yang mau memiliki penyanyi buta di dalam agensinya, Baek. Harusnya kau sadar itu. Harusnya kau tahu mengapa agensi memintamu untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan. Masalah pengobatan itu hanya alibi, Baek. Mereka membuangmu. Mereka membatalkan kontrak—" _bertepatan dengan kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Kris, Baekhyun berhasil meraih toples permennya. Namun, alih-alih mengambilnya, pemuda _brunette _itu malah menyenggol dan menjatuhkan toples itu.

_"Berhentilah bermimpi, Baek. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjadi seorang pianis, lebih baik kau fokus dengan pengobatanmu. Appa tak akan memaksamu lagi," _Baekhyun beranjak, lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas permadani ruang tengah. Tangannya kembali meraba-raba, mencari toples beserta isinya yang berceceran. Kris hanya tersenyum pahit, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Liquid bening tampak lolos dari kedua sudut matanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya—berusaha menahan isakan menyebalkan itu. Tangannya kirinya memegang erat toples permen, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk meraba-raba permadani—mencari sisa permen yang terjatuh. Gerakannya terhenti saat dirasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanannya—menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa? Biar ku bantu," Chanyeol mengambil alih toples permen Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan kembali enam butir permen itu ke dalam toples dan menutupnya. Setelah meletakkan toples itu kembali di atas meja piano, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan mendudukannya di atas kursi piano. Tak ketinggalan, Chanyeol kini juga duduk di atas ruang sisa yang tidak ditempati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Chanyeol yang menguar, menyatu dengan oksigen yang dihirupnya. "Jadi, kalau boleh kutahu, kau siapa? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Aku les piano disini sejak setahun lalu. Dan—" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "—aku penggemar beratmu, Baekhyun-ssi" desisnya.

"Benarkah?!"

"Yep! Kau sungguh menakjubkan. Terlebih suara dan kemampuan aktingmu yang luar biasa itu! Jika boleh, aku benar-benar ingin dapat berkolaborasi denganmu." Seru Chanyeol antusias.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi, sayangnya, aku tak bisa Chanyeol-ssi. Seperti yang _Appa _katakan, tak ada seorangpun yang ingin memiliki seorang penyanyi buta di dalam agensinya."

"Tapi, kau spesial, Baek! Aku yakin kau akan dapat meraih kembali mimpimu," Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun, lalu meletakkannya pada dada kirinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan degup jantung Chanyeol yang tak beraturan di dalam sana. Kedua pipinya memanas saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. "Apa kau tak takut denganku, Baek? Kita baru pertemu dan kau tak berontak sedikitpun saat aku menggenggam tanganmu. Bagaimana jika misalnya aku adalah orang jahat yang mengincar nyawamu? Dan sekarang, di tangan kiriku sudah ada sebilah belati yang telah siap untuk kuhujamkan pada dadamu?"

"Aku percaya, Yeol. Aku percaya kau bukan orang jahat. Aku percaya jika semua yang kau katakan padaku itu—" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Jemari lentiknya kembali mengusap dada Chanyeol. "—tulus dari hatimu,"

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin, Baek?"

"Terkadang, hati dapat melihat apa yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, Yeol—" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari dada Chanyeol. "—dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas rasa tulus itu dengan hatiku, Yeol."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita berteman?"

"Tentu! Dan euhm... Chanyeol? Bisakah kau ambilkan satu permen untukku? Aku ingin berharap sesuatu," pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera meraih toples permen itu, lalu membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sebuah permen berwarna merah jambu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh permukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sukses menghantarkan aliran listrik kecil hingga ke dadanya.

"Aaaaa~"

Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya setelah Baekhyun berhasil mengunyah permen itu. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Jadi—" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal, berusaha menghilangkan canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul. "—apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Rahasia!"

.

.

.

'_**Kuharap aku dan Chanyeol akan selalu bersama,'—Baekhyun **_

**TBC/FIN?**

Hi! Aku balik lagi bawa cerita gajelas lainnya. Aku harap banget bisa dapet respon dari _readers _di kotak review. Untuk kelanjutan cerita ini, itu keputusan _readers_. Kalau pada minta untuk dilanjutin, aku bakalan lanjutin karena jujur aja ini bahkan masih banyak konflik yang belum muncul. Tapi, kalau memang pada engga suka sama ide ceritanya, aku bakalan mencoba untuk ngepost cerita lainnya kapan-kapan.

Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspired by Jin – 'Gone' MV**

'_**Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.' –Mother Teresa**_

**.005.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Sudah hampir dua jam; lama waktu yang ia gunakan untuk bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Bahkan, seragam sekolah masih dengan setia melekat pada tubuhnya—tak peduli dengan langit yang telah berubah gelap. Chanyeol meyibakkan selimutnya sebatas pinggul, obisidannya sibuk menelurusi langit-langit kamar—kosong. Ia tak menemukan apapun, bahkan pada dinding kamar pun ia hanya menemukan kekosongan. Tanpa poster, stiker, lukisan, ataupun figura foto keluarga yang sangat ia dambakan.

Di ruangan seluas itu, hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur _king size_, lemari dengan tiga pintu, sofa beludru berwarna cokelat yang sangat nyaman untuk di duduki, lengkap dengan meja kecil serta _home theater_ di depannya. Bahkan di sudut runangan, terdapat piano berwarn putih susu yang telah menemani Chanyeol selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan masih begitu banyak _furniture glamour _lain yang bahkan tak pernah digunakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu tangan kanannya terulur meraih sebuah map cokelat dari atas nakas. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, dan melempar map itu sembarang. Ia mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut hebat.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, pemuda jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur di lantai dasar. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, ruang makan, ataupun dapur tampak sepi. Hanya ada dua orang _maid _di dapur yang tampaknya tengah membuat beberapa gelas kopi dan teh hangat.

"Dimana Jiyeon? Biasanya jam segini ia sudah duduk di depan teve ruang tengah dengan berlinang air mata—menonton drama menyebalkan dambaan kaum wanita." Cibir Chanyeol seraya mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan jus stroberi ke dalamnya. Kedua _maid _itu saling bertukar pandang, lalu menggeleng serempak.

"Kami tidak tahu, tuan. Setahu saya, Nona Jiyeon belum pulang sejak tadi. Saat sopir menjemputnya ke sekolah, ia tak kunjung keluar hingga sekolah sepi. Sopir pribadi Nona Jiyeon masih mencarinya bersama beberap _maid_." Ungkap yang bertubuh gempal.

**PRANG!**

Chanyeol menegang. Wajahnya berubah kaku. Gelas itu terlepas dari genggamnnya dan jatuh membentur lantai. Bu—bukan. Ia seperti ini bukan karena Jiyeon yang tak kunjung pulang, karena ia tahu betul dimana anak nakal itu tengah berada; apartemen milik Kai—kekasihnya. Dan Chnyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. "Berhenti mencarinya, suruh sopir dan _maid _itu untuk pulang dan jangan katakan apapun pada ayah dan ibu mengenai Jiyeon," kedua _maid _itu mengangguk paham. Yang bertubuh gempal membungkuk, kemudian berlalu menuju ruang tengah untuk menghubungi si sopir. Sementara yang lainnya tengah sibuk membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca.

Chanyeol menatap nanar kedua tangannya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya tergerak, membawa tubuh raksasanya kembali ke kamar.

**.009. **

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mendengar suara dentingan piano dari ruang tengah—dan ia tahu betul jika itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan bermodalkan sebuah tongkat menuju ruang tengah.

"Yeollie?" suara itu menginterupsi permainan indah Chanyeol yang kini terhenti. Chanyeol menoleh, lalu tersenyum hangat saat mendapati sosok Baekhyun di bibir pintu pembatas ruang tengah dengan lorong kecil—berisikan lukisan lukisan dan beberapa barang antik koleksi Kris.

"Hai, Baek!" senyum Baekhyun merekah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kris yang mengintimidasi—oh, tentu saja karena Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya. Pria berkacamata itu menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin, latihan untuk Chanyeol hari ini cukup sampai disini. Karena tentu saja Kris tidak ingin membuat peri kecilnya itu mengamuk dan mogok makan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya karena Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ingat, Baek. Pukul delapan kau sudah harus berada di kamar, dan itu berarti—" Kris melirik ke arah jam analog yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. "—waktumu tersisa dua puluh menit."

"Itu tidak adil! Aku baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah lima hari, dan kau hanya memberi kami waktu dua puluh menit, huh?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ditambah dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut.

"Uh—oh, kau sepertinya lupa dengan hukuman karena menolak untuk pergi ke dokter dua hari yang lalu, ingat?" Kris tersenyum puas saat melihat Baekhyun yang semakin melipat wajahnya.

"Aku membencimu, _dad_! Kau ayah terburuk yang pernah ada," sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Baek. Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Kris terkekeh. "Dan kau, Chanyeol. Pertahankan terus kemampuanmu. Kufikir, kau benar-benar sudah siap untuk bermain di dalam orkestra. Sabtu ini, orkestra milikku akan tampil dalam perayaan musim gugur bersama beberapa penyanyi opera. Kuharap, kau sudah siap untuk berada di atas panggung sungguhan."

"Terimakasih banyak, _Mr._Wu!" ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya Kris berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Baekhyun merenung. Otaknya tak dapat lepas dari perkataan Kris yang menyinggung tentang penyanyi opera beberapa detik lalu. Memori manis itu terputar kembali dengan apik. Mulai saat dimana Baekhyun pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di gedung opera, tampil di atas panggung, menerima beberapa penghargaan, hingga kenangan pahit dimana pandangannya yang mulai mengabur pada pertunjukan tur nya di Eropa.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk termangu dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau tak apa?" ia semakin panik saat liquid bening mulai berebut keluar dari kedua sudut mata pemuda _brunette _itu.

"Aku merindukan profesiku, Yeol. Aku rindu berada di atas panggung. Aku ingin bisa seperti dulu, sungguh." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dadanya terasa sesak, seakan-akan dihantam oleh beban seberat sembilan puluh kilogram.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terluka. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini—sunguh, ia betul-betul mengerti. Diraihnya tubuh mungil itu, menghapuskan sekat pembatas diantara mereka dan merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati. Seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah benda rapuh yang jika disentuk sedikit saja akan hancur berkeping-keping. "—menangislah, Baek. Menangislah jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan rasa sakit itu. Jangan ditahan, atau kau akan merasa semakin sakit karenanya." Tutur Chanyeol, seiring dengan isakan kecil yang berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku disini, aku akan selalu menemanimu, Baek. Aku—" Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah mengganjal kerongkongannya. Rasanya, sulit sekali mengatakan kata itu. Padahal ia hanya mengandung tujuh huruf dan sudah sering ia tuturkan sejak berada di taman kanak-kanak. "—sahabatmu dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol mengelus surai cokelat madu Baekhyun yang terasa lembut saat menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Belum lagi aroma stroberi yang memabukkan, menguar dari tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

Chanyeol terus mengusap surai Baekhyun, seiring dengan isakannya yang mulai mereda.

**DEG!**

Chanyeol merasakan persendiannya mendadak kaku. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Sulit. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya—masih tetap berusaha untuk menggerakan tangannya kembali. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, menyumpah serapahi, dan mengatai tangannya yang tak kunjung bergerak. Ia menyerah. Memilih untuk tak peduli dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Baekhyun, menunggu hingga pemuda _brunette _itu benar-benar tenang.

**.010. **

Siang itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk makan siang bersama. Setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun merengek meminta izin pada Kris, dengan janji akan bersedia untuk pergi ke dokter keesokan harinya.

Seorang pelayan dengan baki berisikan dua _slice _kue Opera, segelas jus stroberi dan espresso baru saja menghampiri keduanya yang kini duduk di sudut kafe, bersebelahan dengan dinding kaca yang menghadap langsung ke hirup pikuk jalanan kota Seoul. "Oh, Baek, apa kau ikut program _home schooling_? Karena, setahuku kita seumuran." Tanya Chanyeol membuka obrolan.

"Aku menyelesaikan studiku dua tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin fokus dengan karirku, makanya aku mengikuti program percepatan sejak memasuki sekolah menengah." Tutur Baekhyun serasa meraba-raba permukaan meja. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok lalu menyelipkannya pada kepalangan tangan kanan Baekhyun. Tangan hangat itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk memotong sedikit bagian kue, lalu mengarahkannya pada bibir Baekhyun yang langsung melahapnya dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Enak sekali, Yeollie!" seru Baekhyun, kemudian memasukan kembali potongan kecil kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai hafal dengan letak makannya, dan dalam hitungan menit, kue seharga lima ribu won itu sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Tangannya kini terulur, menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan menyapukan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus sisa-sisa kue dan krim yang menempel.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kedua pipinya terasa memanas saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan jari Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, dan sesuatu seperti tengah berputar-putar di dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang aneh menghinggap di dadanya yang kini terasa menghangat. Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti, ia benar-benar suka disaat sesuatu yang aneh itu mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Dan hal penting lainnya yang ia tahu, rasa aneh itu selalu muncul disaat ia tengah bersama Park Chanyeol.

**.011.**

Hari ini lagi-lagi Baekhyun merengek untuk mendapatkan izin dari Kris pergi mengantarkan Chanyeol ke auditorium—tempat dimana konser pergantian musim akan diadakan besok. Dan setelah terlibat dalam perbincangan panas, Kris menyerah dan memberikan izinnya pada anak semata wayangnya itu. "Hati-hati, Baek. Jangan menyulitkan Chanyeol, mengerti?" Kris mengecup singkat dahi anaknya, lalu tersenyum menatapi Baekhyun yang telah memasuki mobil Chanyeol—tentunya dengan seorang sopir pribadi karena Chanyeol selalu menolak untuk membawa mobil sendiri jika tengah pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Perjalanan cukup ditempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit. Kini, mobil milik keluarga Park telah terparkir rapih diantara deretan mobil lainnya. Kampus tampak ramai sore itu, ah tentu saja karena beberapa artis akan melakukan latihan untuk acara besar itu. Kris berjanji akan menyusul setelah pekerjaan kantornya selesai.

Kini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam auditorium. Mereka duduk di deretan ketiga dengan pemain orkestra lainnya yang beberapa diantaranya Baekhyun kenal. Seperti Suho si pemain biola, Minseok si pemain _clarinet_, Yixing si pemain harpa dan ada juga Jongdae yang mahir bermain _cello_. Keempatnya adalah teman bermain Baekhyun saat kecil.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita untuk latihan. Ayo pergi ke belakang panggung, Chanyeol-ssi" Suho beranjak dari duduknya, disusul oleh Yixing, Minseok, dan Jongdae yang mengekorinya.

"Kau tak ikut, Baek?" Chanyeol menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Tidak perlu, Yeol. Aku menunggu disini saja,"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke belakang panggung dan fokus dengan latihanmu. Aku datang untuk menemani dan mendukungmu, Yeol. Bukannya untuk membebani fikiranmu dan membuatmu khawatir." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan langsung kembali seusai latihan, mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari telapak tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan pemuda jangkung itu untuk segera menyusul yang lain.

"_Goodluck _untuk latihan perdana pertamamu, Park Chanyeol!"

**DEG!**

Chanyeol terpaku saat kedua bola mata hazel milik Baekhyun mengarah tepat pada sepasang obsidian tajam miliknya. Dadanya bergemuruh, dan kupu-kupu seperti tengah beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Pandangan hangat Baekhyun yang terasa berhasil menembus kedua obsidiannya seketika membuat tubuh Chanyeol melemas. Ditambah, senyum manis dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang _damn it! _Sejak dulu ingin rasanya Chanyeol melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Yeollie? Kau masih disana?"

"Ah? Eh—" Chanyeol terasadar dari lamunan bodohnya, lalu menggaruh tengkuknya gugup. "Kalau begitu aku menyusul yang lain dulu," ujar nya kikuk. Chanyeol berbalik, namun baru beberapa langkah, pergerakannya berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya kembali menegang, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya; jatuh terduduk. Chanyeol meringis menahan nyeri. "Sial! Kenapa kambuh lagi," umpat Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tengah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menangkap sebuah siluet putih yang tampak mengecil; pendek. Baekhyun mengernyit, karena ia yakin itu adalah siluet Chanyeol. Tapi, apa mungkin Chanyeol sependek itu? _Hell-no! _Tidak mungkin raksasa seperti Chanyeol mendadak berubah kerdil—pengecualian jika seorang penyihir baru saja mengutuknya menjadi kerdil. Baekhyun buru-buru menepis pemikiran anehnya saat siluet itu kembali membesar ke ukuran aslinya.

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Ah? Hehe, aku hanya tersandung Baek. Disini cukup remang," sahut Chanyeol, kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia ingat betul jika _auditorium _tidak memiliki lampu sorot; yang artinya lampu utama akan selalu menyala selama latihan berlangsung.

**TBC. **

Terimakasih yang sudah nyempatin baca & _review _di chapter 1! Ini balasn reviewnya:)

**SyJessi22 **: Coba deh nonton:) serius itu MV keren banget! Aku malah ngerasa lagi nonton drama, bukan nonton video klip saking kerennya. Ughhh. Aku juga masih bimbang bakalan dibuat _happy _atau _sad _ending. Ngikutin alurnya dulu deh ya(?)

**StrawBaekry **: Oh, iya, dong. Chanyeol emang baik, tipe calon suami idaman /slap. Makasih banyak ya _review_-nya. Ini masih belum seberapa kok:'' masih tahap latihan. Aku terharu(?)

**Szszsz **: Hoho, iya itu aku kurang jelas ngejelasinnya. Heum, gimana ya? Kris cuman kaya frustasi aja ngelihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya. Makanya dia terkesan rada _over _gitu. Karakternya emang kurang kuat, aku bikinnya masih gabenerr(?) Nanti coba kuperjelas seiring berjalannya cerita:)

**Baekris **: Iya, ini udah dilanjut:)

**Babybyunsoo **: xoxo, gatau nih gakepikiran jadiin Kris kakaknya Baek. Pengen nyoba-nyoba aja /slap.

**Guiltievil **: Kemampuan pengelihatannya mulai menurun karena suatu hal yang kemungkinan bakalan dibahas di chapter depan:) huahaha iya aku lagi gemes pengen bikin karakter Kris jadi _ahjussi_(?)

**YeWon3407 **: Iya, ini sudah dilanjutin:D

**Thankyou.**


End file.
